


His Ring

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: After months of trying to keep his wedding ring safe when out as the Green Arrow, Oliver finally finds the perfect place to keep it.





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot inspired by a conversation I had with my friend Saumya on twitter. Hope you all enjoy!

 

Adjusting to the feeling of a ring on his finger had taken seconds for Oliver Queen, the moment Felicity had slipped the white gold band on his left finger, it had felt right, like his whole life had been leading him to this moment. Seeing her in his father's office all those years ago and then meeting her that day with a bullet riddled laptop, the mysterious blonde woman who had been the first to bring a genuine smile to his face in so long, falling for her, while he had tried to deny it, push those feelings aside, focus on the mission, falling in love with Felicity had felt like fate.

 

At first he hadn't want to take it off, even taking it off for a matter of seconds had left him feeling as if something was missing. He had tried wearing it when he was on patrol beneath his gloves, that had only lasted a few days when he had tried to pull them off, the ring had gotten caught and somehow of the glove had ripped. With a replacement pair of gloves, leaving the ring on was an idea quickly scrapped, the ring soon sitting on a chain, safely tucked beneath his shirt and resting close to his heart.

 

The chain had been perfect, his wedding ring stayed safe and he never had to feel like apart of him had been left behind. But that had only lasted a month before they realised it simply wasn't safe for Oliver to wear it while he was also wearing the Green Arrow suit. A run in with a bad guy determined to try and take him down had managed to get the better of him, kidnapping and holding him for a couple of hours before the team had shown up and saved his ass _(Diggle's words, said with a smile)._ Though the ring hadn't been found, he knew that next time, he may not be so lucky and if someone knew the Green Arrow had someone to go home to, knowing that someone could use that, _her_ to hurt him it hadn't sat well with him.

 

Much to his own disappointment, Oliver had started taking his wedding ring off before going out on patrol each night. It became routine, his ring would be left on the bench by the arrow heads he was making and his thumb would run across the underside of his finger before his suit went on. It only took a few days of the new routine before it went missing for the first time, the bunker ended up a mess as he searched frantically, eventually finding it beneath the salmon ladder. It was after the forth time he misplaced it that Felicity decided that they needed somewhere a lot safer to keep the piece of jewellery when it couldn't be on his finger.

 

“Pass it here.” Felicity says one night, smiling as she watches him slowly take the ring off and place it in her out stretched palm.

“I am going to hold onto this. I know that you hate leaving it behind. But if it's with me, you know it's somewhere safe.” She tells him, after pressing a kiss to his cheek, she unfastens the long necklace she was wearing that night, carefully sliding the ring onto the chain before fastening it around her neck once more.

“Thank you.” He whispers, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulls his wife close and kisses her, slow and sweet, the tow of them resting their foreheads against one another, still wrapped up in the newly-wed glow of life as husband and wife.

 

“Suit up.” She tells him, smirking at the use of what the team always referred to as his phrase before walking over to the platform and taking a seat at her work station. Oliver watches Felicity go, eyes focused on her, winking as their eyes meet. He wants to go over there, kiss her senseless and just take her home, forget the city for a night and spend it wrapped up in each other, but duty called. With a sigh, he stood and moved to change. Quiver in place, bow in hand and a kiss to his wife's lips, he and the team hit the streets.

 

The night was long, nothing went to plan and more than one of them got injured. By the time Felicity and Oliver finally made it home it was almost four in the morning. It wasn't until they were lying in bed, Felicity laying in his arms, her head on his chest that he realised he hadn't put his ring back on.

“Honey, are you awake?” He asks softly, dropping a kiss to the top of your head. She nods in a way that tells him she's not too far off of falling asleep.

“Where did you put your necklace? My ring is still on it.” If Oliver hadn't been so tired, he would have laughed at the way her head popped up. Without a word, she got out of bed, quickly walking into their walk in wardrobe, she returned a few seconds later.

 

“If I'm going to put this on you again, I'm doing it right.” Felicity smiled, moving to sit on his lap, taking his left hand in hers. There's a smile on her face, just visible in the moonlight coming in throw the small gap of the curtains.

“Do I need to do the whole, _I take thee_ thing again or shall I just skip to the exchanging rings part?” She asks with a laugh.

“We can skip ahead.” Oliver promises. They're both smiling, almost laughing as she slowly slides his ring onto her finger, just like she had the first time the had exchanged rings. His arms wrap around her, pulling her onto his chest before he rolls onto his side, holding her close as they fall asleep.

 

Every night after that, whenever he was about to suit up, his ring came off and onto whatever chain was around Felicity's neck. When he returned, when things went well, she would slide it back onto his finger before they left home, it was on the bad nights that they waited until they were alone in bed for her to slide his ring back on. It was a comfort for Oliver, knowing that no matter what happened when he was out there, his wife was waiting there for him and that when he got back to her, she would be the one to put his ring back where it belonged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> We made it! OUR SHIP IS MARRIED!!!


End file.
